


As Priceless As Sunlight

by sansinukob



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, MC could be Reader, Multi, No beta we die like lilith, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansinukob/pseuds/sansinukob
Summary: “Oi, MC, where did ya go?” The last two words came out softer and filled with disappointment as Mammon walked past the dining room doorway only to find Solomon and his human holding hands in the dim corridor.“Mammon-”“Sorry for interruptin’,” he grumbled, glaring at Solomon before retreating to the party.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 229





	As Priceless As Sunlight

Mammon's birthday celebration was a massive success and the big grin that stayed glued onto his face warmed MC's heart as the party went on. They nervously drummed their fingers against their upper thigh where a small box was snugly tucked away in their pocket as they went through the plan for the nth time that day. They hoped Mammon didn’t think much of their hushed conversation with Simeon in the corner when he presented them the shimmery golden container with their request nestled dazzlingly on the white pillow. They lost count of how many times they had thanked Simeon for pulling through and how many times they swore to themself that they’d repay the angel in every way they could when presented with the opportunity since he refused any sort of payment for his work.

“It’s perfect,” they whispered, gazing upon the gold that shone brilliantly against the pure white cushion that supported it. “The craftsman didn’t have any problem with the sigil? I can imagine it being a little bit awkward for an angel to make a pendant that was a Demon Lord's symbol even if it was slightly modified.”

“No, he didn’t,” Simeon assured them, “He’s an old friend of Mammon’s so he was more than happy to make it.”

“Thank you so, so much, Simeon. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“I’m glad to have been of help, MC. This is very sweet and thoughtful of you so I know that Mammon would love it.” Simeon’s eyes glanced back up to the group of demon’s celebrating the Avatar of Greed’s birthday and caught said demon staring at them and stubbornly looking away when he realized he had been caught. He turned back his gaze to the human, “Speaking of Mammon, we should get back out there because he’s looking pretty suspicious. We shouldn’t upset him even in the slightest especially on his birthday now, should we?”

“As much as I hate the thought of upsetting him today, there is something exciting about the idea of making him slightly mad before this surprise.”

“That’s not nice of you, MC,” he laughed and the two of them detached themselves from the doorway to rejoin the rest of the group. 

Although Mammon managed to keep MC beside him throughout the rest of the party, he also slightly gave them the cold and silent treatment because who the heck spends the night sleeping in his arms then has a very _private_ talk with somebody else on his own birthday? However, when the party was drawing near, MC slipped away from his side and approached Solomon who dragged them away to the hallway outside the dining room.

“Thank you so much for this, Sol,” MC gave him a grateful smile as they held their hands with the sorcerer.

“Don’t mention it, it’s quite cute that you thought of this for him.” They felt the soothing hum of magical energy thrumming through their linked fingers just like when Solomon first gave them a bit of his magic when they danced during the ball at Diavolo’s retreat. “Mammon’s incredibly lucky. Enjoy your trip and stay safe up there.”

“Thanks, I just hope it goes well. Lord Diavolo was kind enough to grant me access to his cabin.”

“He does seem to have a soft spot for both you and Mammon so I’m not surprised,” he chuckled. “The magic I’m providing you should be enough to get both of you out and back in the Devildom. I’m sorry if it seems like it’s taking too long, I don’t want to overwhelm your body by giving it all at once.” 

“I understand, don’t worry.”

“Oi, MC, where did ya go?” The last two words came out softer and filled with disappointment as Mammon walked past the dining room doorway only to find Solomon and his human holding hands in the dim corridor.

“Mammon-”

“Sorry for interruptin’,” he grumbled, glaring at Solomon before retreating to the party.

“Don’t worry,” the sorcerer consoled with a wink, “You’ll be making it up to him soon.”

Mammon spared them a glance when they returned to the room but ignored them with a huff. The celebration ended after hours of partying and MC stood by Lucifer and Mammon at the grand doors of the House of Lamentation to see their guests off.

“Will you be going after this?” Diavolo asked MC.

“Yes, as soon as he goes back to his room I'll follow him in. Thank you for your generosity, Lord Diavolo. Words cannot express how grateful I am.”

“Just make sure that the two of you get to relax and enjoy, that would be enough for me,” he laughed heartily before embracing the human goodbye which elicited a _‘tsk’_ from Mammon who wasn't really able to listen in to their conversation since Lucifer was keeping an eye on him.

“I’ll make sure to do just that.”

“Mam?” MC knocked on his door as the demon headed straight into his bedroom as soon as their guests left. “May I come in?”

The demon didn’t answer and so they let out a sigh, “I’m coming in okay?” They found the second-born on his couch playing around with the golden chocolate coins with a sulky expression on his face. “Are you upset?”

“What? Of course, I’m not! The Great Mammon doesn’t get upset over a stupid human gettin’ close with other people and holding their hands. What the heck was that all about anyway?” he snapped.

“Do you trust me?” His annoyed expression softened at the question, thinking they were asking about whether or not they doubted them.

“Of course, I do.” 

“Then close your eyes.” They smiled and felt their heart melt when Mammon did it without any hesitation and bit back a giddy laugh when they took his warm hands into theirs. MC closed their eyes as well and concentrated on the magical energy Solomon imbued into them hours ago. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves sitting on a cozy brown couch before a fireplace where flames crackled warmly, greeting them to Diavolo’s cabin.

_‘Barbatos must have set everything up beforehand.’_

“Alright, Mam, you open your eyes now.” They were not able to hold back the smile at Mammon’s shocked expression.

“Where are we?”

“When I asked you to think about your special day back at RAD, I was referring to your birthday,” they took in the sight of Mammon’s cheeks flushing as he remembered the incident. “Yet you told me of a day where you and I could spend a day together chilling in a cabin by a lake where none of your brothers could interrupt us and I’d spoil you the whole day and we’d fall asleep in each other’s arms. I couldn’t really get us a whole day but we have one whole afternoon and night to spend together here in the Human World before we go back to the Devildom.”

“You…” he trailed off and chose to look around instead to stop the tears from forming in his eyes. “Wait, this is Lord Diavolo’s cabin!”

“He found me looking for places where I could take you and he offered us to stay here instead. Solomon let me borrow some of his power so I could teleport us out of the Devildom and I still have enough left to bring us back tomorrow morning.”

“You planned all of this for me?”

“All for you,” MC confirmed and kissed him gently to which he eagerly returned. “So don’t cry just yet because we have a whole afternoon and night together alone ahead of us.” They strolled through the forest with entwined fingers chatting idly about anything and everything that came to mind. They also rowed around the lake in the canoe tied to the pier which resulted in a swim when it capsized. All in all, it was a fun afternoon and they sat beside each other on the wooden planks with their toes barely grazing the surface of the water forming ripples as they dragged their feet by watching the sun slowly descend behind the tree line.

“MC, thank you for this.” He caressed their cheek with one hand and tenderly pressed his lips against theirs, at a loss of words to fully express the joy and love that warmed him from the inside.

“I have another gift for you,” MC confessed once they pulled away. 

“Another one?”

“Spoiling my greedy first was part of your special day, was it not?” they chuckled before pulling out the box and presenting it to him. “Happy birthday, Mammon.”

Opening the box revealed a golden pendant of his sigil but it was modified. Instead, it was a full sun with the three diamonds dangling from the bottom rays.

“It has an extending detachable chain, I wasn’t sure if you’d want this as a necklace or a bracelet or a keychain but luckily Simeon knew someone who could make all of that happen.”

“MC, t-this is..." he stammered and stumbled over his words as he stroked the pendant with his thumb and identified the material. "This is made of Celestial sun gold which can only be found in the Celestial Realm!” he gaped and they laughed at the shock on his face.

“Yeah, that’d sell for a large amount of Grimm in the Devildom and even in the Human World so I guess if you’re ever in a pinch-”

“Are ya crazy?! I’d never sell this even if I was dirt poor and it was the last thing I owned! Hell, I wouldn't give it away even if it meant that all of my debt would be pardoned and forgotten! They will never even be able to pry it off my dead body. It's mine and only mine forever!” They were just joking but hearing Mammon say that he’d never have Grimm or anything else of value over their gift warmed their heart. They turned to the setting sun and gently guided Mammon’s hands with the pendant to face it against the fading light. It was not often that they saw Mammon under the sun but they relished in the sight of the light casting a warm glow on his dark skin and how the golden flecks in his bright blue eyes shimmered like treasure. But to them, Mammon was worth more than anything in all the three realms and he was warmer than the rays of the sun or the tendrils of flames.

“Since I had this custom made, it does this really cool thing when you put it against any source of light.” They both watched intently as shining letters seemed to engrave itself onto the circle base.

_To my First who shines like gold yet is as priceless as sunlight._

“Do you like it?"

“I love you so damn much,” Mammon couldn’t stop the tears from falling and he buried his face in the crook of their neck, holding them tight against his body and peppering kisses all over their face and lips out of the overwhelming love and joy they made him feel.

Just like Mammon’s description of the ending of his special day, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to do something short and sweet for the greedy boi that I love so much on his special day
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! you can find me at lamentingintheuniverse on tumblr and my game ID is 1834659973 so feel free to add me to your friend list (I do send AP everyday;)lol)


End file.
